Purity Copypastas
On Purity Vanilla, many people say things that the community cannot just let go of. This is a collection of the most well-known copypastas on the server. New ones are added every time someone is stupid and says something worthy of becoming copypasta. Copypasta List *You're aware that this does not belong in #player-reports *Don’t mock staff for doing their jobs. That hasn’t gone well for anyone. *Tip This is not how you get unbanned *on my 9b9t base we have illegal items *Ok, what's with the here jokes? It's not amusing after a few hundred times. Don't you have any other words in your vocabulary? I mean, What is really wrong with you against black people? have you been whipped or something? *Ok, what's with the cracker jokes? It's amusing after two times. Don't you have a giant vocabulary? I mean, what is really right with you for white people? Have you been patted or something? *I have made a Grave mistake, I used my xray for a few minutes and got caught by a sneaky admin. I am sorry about my actions and have taken it upon myself to stop hacking On your server. *I am sorry for attempting to chunk dupe, I fully admit that I was trying to achieve a duplicate of an item I placed into the chest in different chunks and I won't ever do anything ever suspicious that like that again I promise. All I'm really asking for is for a shorter ban because my whole group is getting online tomorrow, if you don't want to shorten it that's fine I just want you to know I am truly sorry for my actions. *Why Does This Server Get So Many Players When It Isnt Complete. My Server Is Finished With /bal And All Economy And It Gets 3 Players. Come Join My Finished Server And Not This One. *I take my anarchy experience seriously too And you ruined it with tp'ing to Me In survival *"You ruined my anarchy experience" Also Kardax: Yo Mod gimme some free items and I'll Forget about It LULW *no hacking check /rules *Lol if u go to any semi vanilla server and ask about me the staff will say I’m a top predator and they watch me all the time but I’m the most legitimate player *new I got my gf to join the game and managed to meet her at some tens of thousands of blocks from spawn. Essentially, I tried to shoot a mob and my god bow insta killed her with full health (somehow she got in the way). normally this wouldn't be something we can do, but I do think the staff should take this request into consideration. Can we tp her back to where she died? I'm still asking to make the trip back with her, after all, she is new to the game and doesn't really know what shes doing, so it would be unreasonable for her to make it back to the halfway point we were at considering it took her a majority of the day to get there from spawn in the first place. If for added incentive, Id even be down to pledge a donation in her name, as I've done with two accounts with ult before her. *who this fucknword guy *Satan Alt *Edami Tuesday 5:42pm:satan just has a stack of reverse cards in uno. * *You should have seen me around fae and amaxia *can i joien varden pls @EDAMI *edamame shut up before i punch you *Fae is a nice man! *shwmepotatosalad at 8:34 AM: fucking edami is such a pussy ass snowflake little bitch its crazy anyone has any respect for or talks to that sack of garbage still *i genuinely fucking despise you. you’re the worst. my hate runs so deep. i don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you. you’re the epitome of everything wrong with people after what you did. you didn’t say a word to anyone about how you felt. you sabotaged months of hard work. and gave a hollow apology after letting someone else take the blame. you’re a bottom of the barrel human being. honestly. i really hate myself for trusting you. i defended you from coauthor only for him to be 100% right. absolute cancer. CoPyPaSta lIsT *iF thIs Is AnaRChy WhY CAn´T i HaCK?????? *I hAvE mAdE a GrAvE mIsTaKe, I uSeD mY xRaY fOr a fEw miNuTeS aDd gOt cAuGhT bY a SnEaKy aDmIn. I aM sOrRy AbOuT mY aCtIoNs aNd hAvE tAkEn iT uPoN mYsElF tO sToP hAcKiNg On YoUr SeRvEr. *I Am sORrY For aTtEMPtinG To cHuNk DUpE, i fUllY AdMit THaT I waS trYInG to ACHievE A duPLiCAtE of aN IteM i PLAceD inTo THe cHeST in DIfFeREnt cHuNKs aNd I wON't EvER dO anYThiNg EVeR suSPicIoUs THaT lIke ThAt AGaiN I prOmIsE. aLl i'M rEAlLy asKiNg FOr iS For A sHoRTer BAN becAuSe My WhOlE GRoup IS gETtiNg OnLIne TOmorRoW, iF yoU DoN't WANt tO ShOrtEn It THAt's FIne i JuSt WaNT yoU tO kNOW i Am TruLY sOrrY foR mY ACtioNs. *WhY DoES ThIS SeRVer GeT So MaNY PLaYERS WheN It IsNT ComPLEtE. My SeRVEr Is FinISHeD wItH /bal aNd alL EcoNomY aNd iT GetS 3 PlaYErs. ComE JoiN My FiNiShed Server AnD NoT ThIs onE. *I take MY AnArchY exPeRienCe SeRiOUsLY ToO And YOu RUIneD it WITH Tp'iNG tO Me in suRViVAL *"YOu rUINed my aNaRChy ExPeRIeNcE" ALsO KArdaX: YO MoD gIMme SOme fREE itEmS And I'LL FoRgEt ABOuT It LULW *We ShOuLd BuIlD tRaDiNg OuTpOsTs GuYs! Category:Shitposts